To Fear
by Tia Ordona 23
Summary: Parental! RoyEd. Nobody knew the horrors of war like Roy Mustang. But when Ed is injured, can Roy keep him safe and calm until they get them out of enemy territory?


What is this??? Where's my nice little epic fic? Sorry, but this just popped up in my head today and was begging to be written, so I wrote it. Ha. Well, this is a war fic, and my first, so be kind! I hope you enjoy the Paternal! Roy and Ed goodness that awaits you!

**Disclaimer: I write fanfiction. I have limited money until December. And I am hyperventilating over a district band tryout. Therefore I do not own FMA.**

---

War was a disease that plagued lands, killed people, and devastated the survivor. It was one of the most evil, deadly things the world could offer someone. Nobody knew it better than Roy Mustang.

Roy thought he was done with war after the breakout in Ishbal, but this was pure ignorance. He was a soldier, and a soldier's duty was to go to war. But he had at least thought the worst days were over. He was dead wrong, and now he was paying for it.

It was in Drachma, a neighboring country that thirsted for power. Men were hardly men when they were in the face of such temptations. They were more like monsters, willing to kill and destroy and annihilate for personal gain. Roy could only too well remember the days of Ishbal when he was hoisted into the uncomfortable position.

However, in a way, he felt more at ease fighting here. At least he knew he was defending his own country, instead of seeking destroy another that was innocent. That certainly did not mean that his eases were lifted…every time he was on the actual battle field, when he heard the shots fired around him, he could hear the cries of dying people. Whether in his mind or in real life, he didn't know. But Roy was an experienced soldier, and he became habituated to this awful condition. It just went right through him.

But it didn't go right through Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Every time a shot was fired, Ed winced as if he were the one being hit by the bullets. He hardly used his gun. He kept his gun by his side, just clutching it to his chest, his eyes wide with fear.

Roy felt bad for Ed, though. It was hard for a kid to go to war. Ed looked like his life had ended when it was announced that he would be going to the war against Drachma. What had started as a conflict in the neighboring country quickly turned into a full-blown war.

Ed had hardly spoken to anyone. He seemed to miss his younger brother, who was at home, anxiously awaiting his safe return. But the problem was, in the situation Ed was in with Roy, that wasn't coming too soon.

Roy and Ed were cornered by just one person and a wall. They were not used to the layout in the country, where the dispute was taking place, and had not gone out to one of the cities for two seconds, in disguise as well, before they were being chased by one of Drachma's supporters that had decided not to take it on the battle field.

The maniac had chased Roy and Ed across the road. Civilians looked confused and alarmed at the same time, as the man was holding a knife and chasing what looked like two normal people from their country. Roy had managed to drag Ed into an alley, hoping they were safe, until the man showed up, brandishing his knife.

Roy knew it would end like this, clutching a fifteen-year-old boy's arm in an abandoned alley while awaiting being stabbed to death by some full-scale maniac holding a large knife. Well, not really.

Ed's breathing was coming out in short gasps as the man drew closer and closer, the tip of his blade gleaming in some wild light that came from the stars, but no moon. (Drachma was such a weird place like that!) Sweat beaded Ed's temple, and he looked as if he were going to go crazy then and there.

"Please!" Ed yelled. "Don't end it here! I really hate fighting, don't kill me, I have a brother waiting for me at home!" The murderer sauntered closer and closer, taking no heed to Ed's pleas.

Roy felt his breath hitch in his chest. Then, before he could do anything in his power to stop him, the murderer drew out his knife and brought it to Ed's flesh shoulder. Roy flinched as Ed's scream of pain echoed throughout the alley, then, as quickly as he could, looked for anything he could do to help.

Luckily, Ed was alive and had the situation under more control. He frantically looked around and came across a metal rod, barely in the corner. He clapped his hands, and with a wild cry, ran to it, and transmuted it into a sharp blade.

"Get him, Ed! GO!" Roy yelled from his position on the ground, still trying to digest what had just happened. Ed seemed to take his advice and began to swing the blade at the man.

A wild look of fear crossed the maniac's face as he began to sprint away, knowing not to mess with the Fullmetal Alchemist ever again.

Ed watched him go carelessly, then, without warning, let out another sharp cry, this one out of pain. Roy quickly got up and ran forward to catch the boy, just remembering how the maniac had managed to stab his shoulder.

"Hold still for a minute, Ed," he muttered, reaching forward to pull the sleeve off of Ed's bad shoulder.

In general, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The knife had done more than grazed the skin, but was without doubt not fatal. Of course, it looked extraordinarily painful. It was drenched in blood, and looked deep. Ed was also taking sharp inhalations in pain, his breath rattling.

Roy felt a little worried, but decided that the best thing they could do was get out as quietly as they could, get Ed to a train, and to a hospital. It would have to be executed calmly, because panicking would not help. There was never an incident where panic would help at all.

"Okay, Ed," Roy said softly. "We have to get out of here, but in order to do that, I need you to be quiet for a moment. Can you do that?"

Ed nodded. "Y-yes," he stuttered, sounding in pain. He didn't make any sounds of protest as Roy lifted Ed on to his shoulders, and began to walk.

He didn't know what to do until he saw the black car, sitting in the open as if beckoning to him. Acting purely on impulse, without even thinking of the consequences, Roy opened the door to the back seat and gently laid Ed on the seat. He took off his own jacket and laid it over the boy, not minding the red stain that was steadily growing on it. Then, he closed the door and jumped into the front seat.

He wracked his brain until he remembered that there was a train station rather close by. One of the trains might be able to take Roy and Ed close to their camp, where they would be safe. Without a second thought, Roy searched for the key, only to find it lying right in the open.

He was too lucky. He grabbed it, started the car, and drove as fast as he could without looking suspicious.

He could hear Ed moaning in the backseat. He felt bad for the boy, but they had to reach the station and jump to a train first before he could do anything to help Ed.

Roy could see a few people turning their heads to gaze at the fast moving car, but he didn't care. He expertly maneuvered around the cars, until he saw, with immense relief, the train station, sitting welcomingly in the distance.

Roy quickly pulled over close to the station, and then slammed the breaks, almost forgetting about Ed lying injured in the back. "Sorry, Ed. Just hang on. We'll take care of your arm in a minute," he soothed, hurriedly moving back to Ed's seat and lifting him up again, this time bridal style.

"T-than-k…you…" Ed muttered, his voice barely audible. Roy ran, catlike, to the back of the station, where he saw a train being boarded. He had no idea where it was going, but now it didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was getting the hell out of there.

Roy managed to pull the side door of the train with ease, as they had not locked it yet. The inside of it was stacked with luggage, but it would fit him…but Ed…had to fit for now. He mounted the side hatch, and made sure to close the door firmly. Then he turned his attention to the moaning boy beside him.

Ed was clutching his shoulder softly, whimpering. The jacket was now a bright crimson-red, stained with Ed's blood. "C-colonel…" Ed stammered, speaking only with great difficulty.

"Don't talk," said Roy, moving closer to Ed. "You need to rest now."

"No…" said Ed. "That maniac…I…feel like total hell…do something…I don't want to…die here…" he spluttered.

It occurred to Roy that Ed was still only a child. It was so easy to forget. Ed was always the strong one, the earthwork against the hard times. He had always managed to keep his emotions in tact. But now, when he was injured on a train of someone he was fighting in the war…

Roy's heart almost stopped beating. The door to the luggage compartment burst open from the top door, and a flashlight beam focused on the floor, just feet away from them.

Without thinking, Roy grabbed Ed into a tight squeeze, not daring to let him go for fear of getting caught. The flashlight beam traveled up and down the wall, missing Roy and Ed by inches once. Ed's breathing was coming out in quick, frightened gasps again, but Roy kept him close, hoping his own breathing would calm Ed down.

The beam darted to the other side of the room one last time, and then the light seemed to disappear into the darkness. The engine was now in full acceleration, moving below them. Ed seemed to be uncomfortable, and Roy could hardly blame him…he was sitting in the dark; the engine was dangerously close, and pressed against someone's chest probably in a death grip.

"Sorry, Ed. I know it hurts, just bear with it, okay?" he asked gently. Ed whimpered again, hiding his face in Roy's shoulder. He was shaking uncontrollably.

Roy stroked Ed's hair, trying to calm him by keeping his voice low and tranquil. "Try to stop shaking Ed…we're almost there…almost there…shhh…"

Ed tried to say something, but it came out as a muffled whimper. Roy moved back against the wall, shifting his arms to pull Ed securely against him. "Yes, I know, I know. Hush, don't talk."

Ed felt a strange sleepiness overcome him. He tried to stay awake and listen to Roy's reassuring words a little more, but he was falling asleep faster than he could help it. Slowly, he closed his eyes, leaning into Roy a little more, before completely falling asleep.

---

When Ed came to, he first noticed the sharp pain in his shoulder. He wanted to cry out, but didn't. He looked over and noticed it was bandaged tightly. Secondly, he noticed that he was in the comfortingly familiar setting…the battle tents. He was out of the enemy regions.

Roy had saved him. Roy had pulled him out of danger, bandaged his arm…and he didn't even know what Roy had done to help him off the train. Had the jumped…?

"Thank you," he muttered, before lapsing into another peaceful sleep again.

---

The ending was little rushed, but I did like it nonetheless. I promise tomorrow the next long fic will be posted. Meanwhile, review and you get hug/cookie/tea/excerpt from stash of Halloween candy! (the bribes, people!)


End file.
